


Unrequited - Lucien and Elain

by QueenPeen



Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses Shorts [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Angst, Don't like it suck my peen, ELUCIAN SHIPPING, Elain - Freeform, F/M, Feels, I LOVE LUCIEN, Lucien - Freeform, Mating Bond, My interpretation, Night Court - Freeform, Prythian, Sad, Vassa, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPeen/pseuds/QueenPeen
Summary: Detailing the night before Lucien leaves for the human lands, to track down missing Queen Vassa.





	Unrequited - Lucien and Elain

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly ship Lucien and Elain, and I really wanted to explore the heartache he must feel. He has a mate, but it is nothing like he imagined it to be.

There had only ever been two people who had ever really loved Lucien. He had received the unconditional, kind understanding love from his mother. The type of love like a gentle wave that washed away all his fears. He had been blessed with the fierce love from Jesminda, a love that was strong and had the ability to break and reshape him. She had been a wild thing his Jess, she had more fire in her heart then even Lucien had. Maybe that was why she was taken? Had she burned to brightly and then like a candle flickered out? No... his Jess had been taken, by the Father and Brother's who sought to ruin him at every possible point.

It had taken him years to try and put that grief behind him, years to not see her broken body each time he closed his eyes. It had taken him decades to stop calling out her name. Centuries to lock her away in his heart, somewhere safe where she could never be taken. But now there was a new contender in his heart, one who was very much alive... Elain. She was a soft thing... Jesminda's opposite in every conceivable way. But that hadn't stopped Lucien from wanting to reach out to her... "I want to go home." Those words in her broken little voice rang out in his head like clanking bells. It was too much... He had crossed courts to see her, thrown everything he had worked for away. And she did not want him. Had refused to speak to him but for once. And even then Elain remained locked in her head... but he could feel her, that new space in the back of his mind where she resided.

The mating bond was there whether she accepted it or not, and that why he had offered to go on this wild hunt for Fire Bird Queen. He couldn't think clearly with Ealin being so close, her gentle scent that reminded him of petals everywhere he went. Tormenting him, promising him things he could not have. It was maddening.

It was just his luck that when he had it in his heart to love again, the one woman that he wanted above all others was betrothed to another. He had watched enough of Tamlin ruin Feyre to know that sometimes it was better to leave things alone.

Lucien stuffed clothes into his bag, he didn't care if they were neat he only knew he had to leave as soon as he was allowed. He had been given little to no freedom since arriving in this Court. Maybe putting an entire continent between him and Elain would be enough to numb the ache he felt. He couldn't deny that he wanted her. Just watching the way Rhys and Feyre acted made him sick, he wanted that. That kind of love, connection... whatever it was that lit their smiles and illuminated their eyes. What made them so perfect for each other?

Once he had packed his bag for the mornings journey he flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His red hair fanned out beneath him on his borrowed pillow. He rubbed at his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Nobody here trusted him, he doubted even Feyre did anymore, and he couldn't really ask any of them to speak to Elain on his behalf. Not with how Nesta acted, he was more terrified of her than the rest of Rhys' court combined.

No matter what he did, or what he thought of Lucien was restless. He paced up and down the room, made sure he had packed everything in his bag at least five times. There was only one thing in all the world he wanted to do, and that was to see Elain. Maybe he would be permitted one last visit with her before he risked his life on a wild chase that might prove fruitless. He should have had more concerns with the imminent war... but he only had room for Elain in his mind.

His feet carried him without him even telling them where to go, he was drawn to her. He padded down the halls, thankfully he didn't come across anybody else. Lucien followed his feet all the way to Elain's room, the door was ajar and he couldn't help but push it open just that little wide, just enough to see in.

And there Elain was, standing and looking out her window bathed in the gold of the waning sun. He knew where she looked too... like she had been the day he came here, Elain was looking to home. He saw the glint of that iron engagement ring on her finger and his heart sunk. She still hadn't taken it off, he didn't think she would. He felt such a pang of jealousy then. What did a human have that Lucien - an immortal Fae - didn't? Well the answer to that was actually glaringly simple. The human had Elain's heart.

He took a small step in the room, opening his mouth as he almost dared speak... but no words came out. What could he say? He had no real claim over her. She was free to make whatever choices she wanted with her heart, even if it trampled all over his. Because he was just Lucien... and she was worth so much more. He wanted to tell her that he would pluck the stars from the sky for her, he would sing her songs that would bring tears to anyone's eyes... he would speak of love if she would let him. A slow love that he hoped would settle itself deep into her sould and stay there for all eternity... anything she asked he would give her, but he knew what she would ask. "I want to go home..."

But instead of speaking Lucien took a step back, and then another. His head bowed.

If anybody smelt the salt of tears in the corridor outside Elain's room they would just assume it was her. Just assume she had been crying over the human she had been forced to leave. Nobody would suspect it had actually bean Lucien, more devastated and broken than a man could be.

In some ways it was even worse than losing Jesminda... Jess was gone... but Elain was right there, just beyond his reach.


End file.
